In a game in which multiple users participate, a bulletin board is used for the users to share information such as strategy, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-14952 (the “'952 Publication”). For example, a user who has found a weakness of an enemy or a location of a treasure can write such information on the bulletin board for notification to other users.